psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
BIG FORKING MISTAKE!
BIG FORKING MISTAKE! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on April 14, 2016. It is a direct continuation of DAY AT THE NURSERY! Plot While at Warrior's nursery, Warrior tells Jesse that he was taking too long with the irrigation and all the other activities. He leads Jesse to his next task, unloading plants from a pallet. However, Jesse does not think that he can pick up two plants at a time due to his spleen, and opts for one plant, putting him on a three-hour pace to finish the job. Jesse continues complaining about how Corn and Cody do not have to do any work, in which Warrior's response is "Seniority". Sometime later, Warrior instructs Jesse to place oil into a tractor, thinking that Jesse is incapable of messing the job up. However, soon after Jesse lays down on his back, he struggles finding the holes to put the oil in, much to Warrior's dismay. The next job assigned to Jesse is to trim plants, in turn "helping the plants grow better". But as soon as Warrior leaves to check on a tractor, Jesse struggles once more when he accidentally almost cuts the whole plant instead of the edges. Warrior returns and reminds Jesse to make the plant "round" instead of trying to cut it "down to the dirt". Jesse decides to quit after messing up four of the plants. Warrior tells him that he has one more chance. Jesse and Corn hop onto the back of the tractor containing the plants Jesse was supposed to unload earlier. Warrior tells Jesse to get onto the forking lift and move several pallets so that he can leave. He starts the tractor and steers toward the pallets, sitting next to Warrior's truck. When he is in line with the pallets, he mishandles the tractor and floors it forward, crashing it into the bottom of Warrior's truck. He backs up the car and tries to lift the fork, but once again accidentally floors the tractor forward, crashing the side-windows. An enraged Warrior starts yelling at Jesse, slams his hat onto the ground, and commands Jesse to stop the tractor (which he does). Jesse tries to make a case for himself by claiming he didn't know the tractor was "inverted". Warrior doesn't listen and tells Jesse to get "his fucking ass out of here". Warrior continues chasing Jesse and Corn telling them to leave, while they sprint for the car. Jesse and Corn drive away from the nursery as fast as they can, while still freaking out from the truck accident. Not long afterward, Jesse pulls to the side of the road and stops the car, telling Corn that he is "screwed" while ranting about the tractor's control system. He asks Corn whether to just tell Uncle Chris straight-up what happened, wait on the side of the road, or to just go home. The camera cuts. Jesse is now in his bedroom, still trying to figure out what to do about the situation. His phone rings, in which Uncle Chris is calling him, ignoring his ringing phone. Chris tries to call Jesse three more times. After the third try, Chris sends Jesse a voicemail telling him to pick the phone up and answer his calls. Jesse finally decides to call him, only to find him enraged telling him that he could "fuck up a wet dream" and making him pay for Warrior's truck. Jesse pleads for his uncle not to tell his father about what happened and lies to him by telling him that he was "taking a shit" while he tried to call earlier. Chris tells Jesse that he will be working with Nancy the next day. The video ends shortly after. Characters * Jesse Ridgway * Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer * Warrior * Cody * Chris Ridgway (voice) Locations * Casper's Nurseries LLC * The Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia * The title of this video is a pun to the phrase "Big Fucking Mistake". The word "forking" is used in the pun due to the fact that Jesse destroyed Warrior's truck with a fork-lift. * Warrior could be held accountable for letting Jesse operate a tractor without a special driver's license. * This is the second time that Jesse has kicked out of a workplace on video, the first being at Valken Sports. * Warrior starts throwing the temper tantrum at precisely 13:48. * This is the second time Jesse has destroyed something with a tractor. The first being in I'M A DEAD MAN!. Category:FARMING SERIES Videos